


You and Me (let's see how far we can go)

by falsecat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsecat/pseuds/falsecat
Summary: Krypton/Roommate au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is pretty much my first try at writing supercorp slash a story in general. Any tips will be great and all mistakes are mine. I got too tired to proof it

Quickly running to her room, Kara hovered her hand over the communication system until the contact list popped up while she lightly tapped the frequently phoned contact. She waited for the line to be picked up and after a couple of beeps, a hologram projected a five inch image of a woman with red hair adorned with a black suit. 

“Alex. Can you believe what they’re doing? How can they just switch us at the last second? I was so excited to be rooming with you,” Kara immediately lamented.

“Yea, and I was really looking forward to having a full fridge close to eruption and all your old notes on the floor of our room,” Alex said with a smirk.

“Hey! Don’t act like you don’t like food or my fridge arrangements. I saw you sneak something out of the left side which meant the pastries. The pastry side Alex! And that was only one time when Botz was broken, but I fixed him didn’t I?”

“Right well, you know I'll miss our munch times and the movie nights but I think I'll miss Botz the most,” Alex grinned as Kara turned to hit Alex and the hologram pixelated for a second then Alex sobered and said, “It'll be okay because I'll see you after labs. So who exactly needs to keep away from me if they want to keep their limbs? Who have you been paired up with?”

“Lena Luth-Or,” Kara grumbled.

“Your ‘arch nemesis’ Lena Luth-Or? The one you claimed to have an outstanding chemical imbalance during the gestation period due to the fact that she is ‘incredibly smart and beautiful, enough to make even Rao cry, but also so annoying that Rao would weep in frustration’?”

“Yes,” Kara said as she rolls her eyes and starts to head into the second study room where she last saw her father. Alex’s projection follows her through the corridors just as Kara’s voice begins to get higher with passion as she continues, “that Lena Luth-Or. The Lena Luth-Or that is not going to be the first in our last year. She will have to be the second. Every year it’s either her or me but I am going to be the first in our class and I will be the head of the council when the time comes,” Kara said indignantly, waving her arms and wagging her finger.

She stills for a moment letting her ire dissipate. Taking a deep breath she continues onto her intended destination. “Do you know who they placed you with instead of me?” Kara asks Alex.

“Someone named Sam Arias? I never heard or seen her family sigil. Must have risen in ranks. Oh. Mom's calling, I'll see you in two days Kara. Mom says ‘Hi’ and that she expects to see you for dinner soon”.

“Ooh tell Eliza I said hi back and I very much look forward to her stuffed bread”. Alex’s projection fizzled out with a sharp nod and a smile. 

Kara’s mind wanders back to the news that has been plaguing her since the morning and she starts to imagine what the final stage of the guild will be like coming home to Lena for a whole year and she immediately groans. ‘She will not be the top she will not be the top’ kara repeats like a mantra as she gets her focus for the guild. Kara startles as she hears a booming voice and turns. 

“Kara, I thought I heard you out here. Your mother is running a little late and said that she'll try her best to meet us there. She also told me that incase she does not meet us she wishes you good luck and sends her regards,” Zor-El states with sympathy in his eyes. “Are you ready to go? I know you wanted to go a bit early to settle in. Shall we?”

Kara nods as she and her father link arms and depart from their estate with Botz and the other service robots lagging behind with Kara's belongings in tow. 

***

Kara surveys the large room that she and Lena will be dwelling in and notices that one side was already taken. The careless viewer would have thought that no one had taken residence yet but Kara knew how Lena was from class: she consistently arrived early and had her stylus and screen in the exact spot position as always; her screen stretched with notes before the lecture ever began.

Kara knew Lena. She's known Lena since she first spotted her looking very heavy hearted as a four year old. Kara vaguely remembered at the time the little girl had lost her mother in a fire and there was talk going around about how Luth-Or defied the codex with another only for a baby girl to come about when he infiltrated the genesis chamber with another. No one knew for years until Lillian called for a duel against Lena's mother and Luth-Or stood for trial. Since then, Lillian had been the one to raise Lena. Raise her into the perfectly annoying specimen that Lena is Kara thought. 

Kara notices every small detail there is to know beginning with what she'll eat in the morning to Fermat’s last theorem, so of course she noticed some of Lena's peculiar habits. Papers and files were already in their place as if it was always meant to be there. Her note screen placed in the middle of the desk and no doubt neatly folded clothes hidden behind closed drawers. No other detail would have given Lena's presence away but as for the woman in mind? She was nowhere to be seen. 

Kara directs Botz to where she wants to place her possessions while her father chats with an old friend, Professor Nix-Ur, one of the professors that will lead in lecture halls. She immediately gets her stash of food and fills up the fridge until there is little to no room left. Just as the left side was going to be made to perfection she hears that voice.

“Making ourselves at home aren't we?” Kara turns to see Lena with a smirk and her trademark arched brow in place. Rao how Kara hates that raised brow and how her suit was immaculate as ever, not a stitch out of place.

Kara closes the fridge ready for her quick comeback, “Well Lena, not everyone can b- Father. How was seeing Professor Nix-Ur again?”

“Very good, he was just telling me about the rigorous curriculum you have ahead of you. Oh how glad I am to not be your shoes,” Zor-El says with a deep chuckle, “It was much easier to get into the council back when I was in the guild. And look who I found out in the hall!,” he says as he gestures to the doorway and Alura appeared as if on cue. 

“Kara. Lena Luth-Or,” Alura with surprise, “I didn't see you there and Kara did not tell me that you two would be rooming together. How are you settling in?”

“Well. I have everything in order thank you for asking” Lena said carefully. 

“Good. I just left your mother at the Great Hall. How is young Lex doing?”

“Lex is busy with his own projects as usual”. 

“Very good. Kara,” Alura moves in to give Kara a tight hug, “I'm very proud of you. And to see you come all this way! You are almost near the end my child. Your very last year.” Alura pulls away and beams at Kara and they both smile.

“Well, we'll let you girls get to it,” Alura says after a moment and Zor-El comes to hook Alura’s elbow. “Kara take care of yourself. We will see you soon,” she says with affection. Zor-El grabs Kara in a quick one-arm tight embrace and heads out with his wife.

“That was sweet. Mommy and Daddy Dearest came to make sure that you were comfy with the set up?”

Kara ignores Lena’s comment and fires back, “Huh. Monosyllabic Lena. Were we at a loss of words? Is ‘well’ the only word in our vocabulary? Because that was a riveting conversation.”

“Not like you'll be much better when Lillian comes around” and Kara instantly closes her mouth.

“Will she be coming anytime soon?” Kara squeaks.

“Oh yes, any minute now my doting mother will come in and give me praise for how I set up my side of the room. Look how my bedding doesn't have any creases. I'm sure she's going to be itching to give me a hug for that.”

“My bed already looks lived in from me lounging on it and I have Botz with me so your mom should give you a couple of points for that.”

“Right, Little Botzie. I didn't even notice him there in the corner because you’ve powered the poor fellow down. Glad you decided to bring him along though. That's one roommate that I'll be glad to see,” Lena said in jest.

“Hey! Why does everyone keep saying that!? I'm offended,” Kara said with mock shock and her arm clutched against her chest.

The two begin to laugh and a slow tension starts to build between the two as they eye the other waiting to see who will break first.

“Okay! I am going to head to the library. Get a head start on the studying and all that. One can never be too ready can they? Especially if that “one” wants to be head council. We both know just how much there is to learn and all that” Kara says in all one breath, not knowing what to do with the tension.

One side of Lena’s lips ticks upwards and if Kara was paying close enough attention, she would notice that Lena's eyes softened for a moment but her eyes were everywhere else besides Lena's face. 

“The library was it? Did you want me to guide you there? You know I just came back from borrowing a couple articles on general relativity as a brush up. I can always lend you those since I'm done reading them,” Lena's smirk on full display.

“No no, I'll just,” Kara points in the general direction of the library, almost hitting the entrance to the room on her way out, “be on my merry way. No need for guidance”.

“Guide me to the library.. I've been in this guild for years. As if I don't know where the library is. Offering up her old articles. Who does she think she is? Telle and Lorra combined?!” Kara mutters under her breath once the door was resoundingly closed. She checked three times to make sure. 

And so it begins Kara thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. I had some family troubles and I put this on the back burner. Slightly good news, I somewhat have a direction for this fic. Well not really, but I've now decided to let it take me where it wants to go. Also, thank you for all the comments and suggestions! Makes my heart do a little jig whenever I see them. As always, my eyes burn from looking for errors so if it's glaringly obvious I will edit it all later

Kara wakes up to the automated chimes that signals the start of her day and today was the beginning of class.

Kara jumped out of bed feeling nervous and excited. Looking at the time she noticed that she might have snoozed past the first few peals gently ringing and now had to hurry, thinking that if only she had the ability to fly than she would probably be able to make any appointment on time or perhaps the power of teleportation would do; she mentality adds portal building on her to-do list. Kara puts on the blue tunic she prepared the night before with the House of El emblem proudly centered and grabbed a quick snack from the fridge. She raced over to the dining hall one bite at a time to where she agreed to meet Alex the day prior.

“Kara! Hey!”

A tall, slim figure with brown hair that still held a tint of reddish hues even from the dim light emitting from the windows came striding towards Kara.

“How was move in night with Luth-Or?” Alex said while ignoring the munching going on next to her as she was so used to Kara and her morning snacks. I see you’re in one piece so it couldn’t have gone horribly right?”

“C’mon Alex, you know she doesn’t like to be called by her family sigal,” Kara admonished. She pauses and gives Alex a pointed look before she continues and grabs a tray, pensive as she surveys the assorted meals in front of her. “Lena was Lena. I didn’t see her when I came back from the library or this morning. She was probably in some corridor studying and lost track of time. I'm on the brink of being a little worried but this is probably just how she operates so..” Kara trails off with a little what can you do shrug.

“I'll trade you roommates. I certainly wouldn't mind having a room all to myself,” Alex waits for Kara to finish choosing her food items then goes to sit at a random table with Kara sitting opposite of her. “I’m not sure if I met my roommate or not.”

“You're not sure?”

“I came into the dorm pretty late and just saw a body sprawled across the bed. Then this morning, same situation. I'm not even sure if it moved. If it's still there by the time I get back, maybe I can experiment on it.”

“You are not going to experiment on anything no less your roommate,” Kara said with mirth. “Why would they place a dead body in your dorm?”

“Maybe it's a test. Maybe they want to see how I would react in a situation where I have to deal with a dead body. It sounds like something the military guild would do,” Alex goes on to say pointing her fork at Kara.

“Why does your mind immediately go to this? Not everything is a test. I'm sure that dead body in your room will turn out to be the perfect roommate for you and a new friend.” Kara nods with enthusiasm.

“I don't see how she can get any better. When else will I be able to do experiments,” Alex grumbles under her breath.

“When it's regulated and follows safety protocol.”

“How did I ever get stuck with such a dork as my best friend? I can't believe I ever called you my sister. I take it all back.”

“Pfft! No take backsies. We're bonded for life after all those years of.. Hey are you going to eat that?”

“Eat what? This? You mean the glazed profiterole that's currently on my fork and on its way to my mouth? Yes Kara, I'm going to eat it.”

“Okay, but have you thought of.. Giving it to me instead? I did call it first.”

“You just called it right now! Which by the way, was on my plate the entire time. If you wanted some you should have gotten some!”

“I did! I did but I ate it too fast and I didn't get to savor it and it's the first day. I need my brain power food Alex. Please?” The patented puppy dog eyes were used in full effect and Rao forbid anyone who could refuse the one who knew how to use them.

“And you think I won't need it with all the mobile strain that's going to be on my body through training? Alright alright. Fine here.” Alex makes a big show of rolling her eyes and pushes the entirety of her tray towards a happy Kara. “Finish that up and then we can go to class you little bugger.”

Kara plops the desired roll into her mouth and lets out a satisfied hum, She then takes both of their trays to cleaning and the two walk out of the dining hall down the same path that would lead them to a fork in the walkway, taking them each to their respective classes.

“Okay have fun with your..” Kara makes chopping and kicking motions along with sound effects. “Try not to hurt anyone too much. What do you even learn in class? Ninja attacks? I mean I know you've taught me a couple moves here and there but -. Have you ever killed anyone? Because you seemed way too delighted with the idea of a dead body.”

“Bye Kara. Good luck on your first day today. You're going to kill it,” Alex says walking away from Kara towards the training blockade with easy purpose.

“What does that mean? Kill it like you've killed a person? Is that a yes? Alex?”

“Love you!,” Alex shouts as she nears the blockade and the doors automatically open.

“Whuh?..love you too!” Kara yells back to a disappearing form and absentmindedly goes to the familiar walkway that she’s taken for the past few years. She enters the obsidian crystalline edifice and heads toward the lecture hall filled with students that were occupying almost all the seats. All but the whole row in the front of the class which was taken by no other than Lena. It’s all been a big coincidence Kara thought.

But of course Kara also knew that the other students were immensely intimidated by Lena. That and her family’s reputation which carried its own tale of caution for those that did not know her. She gets mad from the thought of people judging Lena for something that her parents did instead of looking to her own merits. No, Kara was not intimidated by any of those things, but rather a wholly different reason. One that she wasn’t ready to admit.

Kara sidled slowly down the row to the middle and unceremoniously dropped herself in the seat next to Lena. Lena spared Kara a glance unperturbed. “You do know that you have a whole row of seats to choose from right Kara?,” she drolled.

“Yes but this seat I’m currently in gives me perfect view of everything which a seat like this,” Kara points to the seat right next to her, “does not provide.”

“An inch won’t kill you Kara.”

“Oh but it will! My learning experience will drastically change from the difference in perception and I can’t have that if -”

“If you’re going to top me. We all know Kara,” Lena rolls her eyes hearing this one too many times. Kara hears a snicker from the row behind, a lone offending eavesdropper, and reddens considerably. She can’t help it if she projects her desire to be the head of the science guild for all to hear. It’s been one of her goals since childhood. Kara switches gears and changes the subject. She settles herself and brings up the tablet arm of her seat before speaking.

“Where were you last night Lena?”

“Studying at Karrol’s,” Lena replies offhandedly turning back to face Kara after glaring at the back row. Kara gives herself a mental high five for guessing correctly back when she was with Alex then doubles back.

“Karrol’s? As in the dive bar? To study? Who goes to a bar to study? You didn’t drink did you?” Kara says with a low inclination that means yes, she thinks Lena did drink.

“Me? Drink before the first day of class?” Lena says and Kara just looks at her. “Fine. I’ll have you know that I did not drink this time. Or not too much as least. Last year was just a one off. My word Kara, if I didn’t know any better I’d say that you were worried for me”.

“Well yea, I can’t have you ending up in a ditch and then turning up out of nowhere one day because someone brought your dead body back to the dorm. Alex would have a field day with that.”

“What?”

“Well you know Al -”

Conversations slowly ceased when the professor walked in with measured pace to the podium. He glances at his watch before speaking, “Ahh, right on time. Hello Class, welcome. I am Professor Nix-Ur as many of you well know,” he spares a couple of glances to specific individuals, Kara included. “And you will all be extremely excited to hear that the board has given the go head to change my curriculum and so” he paused for dramatic effect. “Projects. And just as well because they also hand picked your partners for me,” Nix-Ur motions to the screen behind him and it blinks alive revealing the names of the partners. Kara looks to the top for her name and sees that Kara Zor-El is going to be coupled with a Lena Luth-Or. The two turn towards each other with surprised exasperation while the rest of the room erupts in chatter.

“Alright, quiet down class. There are other announcements to be made. This project is going to be 65 percent of your grade and it will be your final project on what will make the world a better place. What you decide to make of that will be up to you. I look forward to seeing what you come up with. Now let’s go back to some refreshers. What do you remember about,” the professor drones on and kara half listens but she’s distracted by the tablet arm of her desk lighting minimally revealing some choice words.

_What the ***? Is he ******* kidding us right now?!_   it reads. Well not entirely. Kara did not read the explicit words, not even in her mind.

“Lena did you hack my desk?” Kara whispers to Lena and Lena simply points to her desk with widening eyes where a keypad appears on the glass screen.

_Lena did you hack my desk?_   Kara types. Lena rolls her eyes and begins to type on her own desk.

_Who else do you think sent you that message? A grillig? Look. We have to talk to Professor Nix-Ur about this and get him to change partners._

_Looks like we’re in agreement on something. Maybe I’ll get you to agree with me on your drinking habits next._

_Kara, one thing at a time._

_Well that’s why I said ne--_   Kara begins to type out.

_And don’t say ‘that’s why I wrote “next”.’_

Yup. A change in partners is exactly what she needs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone has been well. This year turned out to be quite busy, but I wanted to throw this in while it's still Supercorp Sunday and before I run to work. All mistakes are mine

Kara waited until all the students filed out of the room to talk to the professor. She kept running through all of the points she had in her head about why she could not be partners with Lena. Especially a partnership that would last all year. She didn't realize that the professor had already readied himself to leave and noticed her standing there mumbling her points back to herself.

“Kara! I see you haven’t left yet. Was there anything you wanted to discuss? I get the feeling like it might be something important. Let me guess.You want to talk about theorems don’t you! Just like your old man. The hantha does not fall far from its tree I see.”

“Well, yes I - I would love to talk to you about theorems! All the theorems! You know I’m currently curious about the universal approximation theorem and I would love to go over quantum entanglement once again but, but perhaps another time! Actually I would like to talk about the project and in particular, my assigned partner?”

“Yes, and a lovely partnership if I can say so myself. Why, I would have put the pair of you together if I was the one choosing myself despite the board interrupting my intended curriculum.”

“Oh! I was actually hoping to dissuade you from having us become a pair for this project. As you might not know, Lena and I are already roommates and it’s tenuous at best. Having us collaborate on a project that is for the most part, our deciding factor in terms of a grade is, umm, well I don’t know if that is the best idea. The whole science guild has heard of our scholastic rivalry by now and this project is getting in the way of that if we have to pair up.”

“Some interesting points well made, but I have to oppose you on that. First and foremost, there is no changing what the board has set. And individually, you are both my brightest pupils, and that is saying something because we house the greatest minds in all the galaxies combined! The two of you.. well I cannot wait to see what the pair of you will do.” 

“But -”

“Kara, I will tell you something that your father told me when hysteria hit me while working on an experiment. ‘El mayarah. Have faith’.”

Kara pauses, hearing her father’s words ease her as they always have. She knew that she could not change Professor Nix-Ur’s mind. If the board of administrations is forcing this pairing than there really is nothing else that Kara could do. Dejected, she thanks the professor for talking to her then set out to leave, wondering how she was going to tell Lena that they really were stuck with each other for a whole year. There’s going to be the pesky housing problem, classes, and let’s not forget the same functions that they will have to attend. It’s going to seem like a lifetime Kara thought, trudging back to the dorms.

\---

“Well?”

Kara had barely opened the door when she heard the impatient voice sounding out.

“Hi Kara, how was your day? My day was pretty good. A couple bumps along the way but nothing I can't handle. And yourself?” Kara closes the door and unwraps a piece of candy she took from from the bowl on the mantle then turns to face a criss-cross applesauced Lena on her bed engrossed in a different book from the one Kara saw the day before and even from the one in class. 

“Yes yes. Niceties aside, what did Nix-Ur say?” Lena barely gave Kara a second glance as if she was anticipating Kara to say what she wanted to hear and no other response would suffice. 

“Well,” Kara stressed, copying Lena’s tone from when she entered the dorm. “Well he did say that we were the best students ever. He mentioned us being amazing and you know we did get into the guild at an alarmingly young age.Congrats on that by the way” Kara trails off. Lena puts her book down and examines Kara.

“Kara. What did he say about a separation in partnership?” Lena exasperated.

“He said that anything the board said was final. He also mentioned el marayah when I was going for my counter argument. There wasn't much else to say after because he left! I bet I could have won the debate. He threw a slight curve ball; nothing I couldn't recover from!” Kara says breaking her rant to grab some more candy. 

“Kara, how could you not – no thank you. You can stop waving your cackling crystals at me.”

“But they'll make you cackle! Which is a much better feeling than this,” Kara gestures towards Lena's face area. “Look!” Kara throws some of the tiny candy crystals in her mouth and mini explosions begin to go off. Lena smiles and stills for a moment at Kara's antics but she was on a mission.

“Okay fine. You know what? I will go to the board myself and get them to fix this oversight. Stronger together might be your motto, but the Ors have something different. Bend to wills. I will see you in a second,” Lena ups to leave.

“And I'll be here! Ready to tell you – and you left.. I'll still be here to tell you that I'm right and you're wrong! I'll wait here to tell you that.”

***

Fifty-seven minutes later a sullen Lena comes in and sees Botz throwing some of the candy crystal bits into Kara’s mouth from an impressive distance. When she notices Lena in the doorway a happy “Lena!” could be heard from across the hall.

“Hello again Kara. I can see that little Botz is up and running again.”

“Yup, I didn’t know how long you were going to be gone for, so I powered up Botz to help me with a teleportation device. We got bored of throwing candy through the metal hoop so we're doing it old guild style. But now that you're back, I can ask - did you get the board of guilds to bend to your will?”

“Not quite,” she said sounding harried.

“Not quite? What does that mean?”

“They have come to the conclusion that we will still be partners but they allow us the liberty to come up with our own projects.”

“So nothing really changed you just gave us more work?”

“We will have to meet up for our separate projects sparingly. They are allowing us to use the term ‘partners’ loosely.”

“Wait. So you did get them to bend to your wills. Lena, you did it!”

“Not entirely. I still have to meet with you every once in a while,” Lena rolls her eyes though she lets a small smile show through.

“Lena! You’re so mean! May a rondor eat you alive.” That was when Lena’s facade broke completely and she let out a full bodied laugh. Whirling sounds could be heard from the corner where Botz was, indicative of a chuckle. 

“C’mon Kara, it couldn't be helped. You're too easy. Don't pout. This is what we both want. Let’s celebrate. Why don't we three try your teleportation device with the cackling crystals again? It'll ‘burst your buds’.”

“I can’t be seen celebrating with my arch nemesis. And Botz! How could you join in laughter with my rival. I have to leave the room now and plot my next move without the little double agent. Oh the betrayal! I’ve been deceived by my own” Kara dramatically makes her way out of the room and in a smaller voice she says, “And yes, when I come back I would love to eat more of those cackling crystals with you.” She then continues to exit the room with more flair than ever seen before.

***  
“Alex! You wouldn’t believe what ju- ahhahhhh!” The two slightly disheveled figures entangled on the bed sprung apart with harsh breaths. The one that was familiar to Kara was shooting daggers at her with eyes that were widening with every word coming from Kara’s mouth. “I am so sorry. To be fair Alex, I thought you were going to be alone with your dead body. Um. Okay, you two kids have fun. See you later Alex! Bye!” 

Kara hasily closes the door a second too slow as she gets hit, though she handily avoids the second pillow that was meant for her and heads back to her building. The night breeze was balmy, teetering on hot though Kara loved the night air on Krypton. She loved the way the moon bathed the enclosure; the low light caused the crystalline towers to gleam, illuminating the spires and casting out prisms of color that dance along the grounds. Throughout the years she was able to visit the many different planets of the galaxy yet nothing could quite compare to the calm Kara felt while walking through the guilds. The same place that Kara spent her formative years. This place was where Kara thrived. Being one of the youngest members to join was an honor; her young brilliant mind was praised by all until it was later announced that another young brilliant mind would be going to the same guild in the very same year and this mind was a whole seven months younger. The two were always pitted against one another from the beginning. 

A memory from their third year’s competition flitted through Kara's mind when Kara entered Botz showcasing all the feats the little thing was able to perform and across from Kara's booth was Lena, where she introduced a neural interface that can detect one’s feelings and was more accurate than any other lie detector made. The military now uses it and suffice to say Lena won the competition, albeit by a hair’s breadth.

Kara remembers her parents’ proud and encouraging words after the competition. She recalls how they coaxed her into a better mood with hugs and a celebratory dinner. The “Hey Kara, it’s okay. What you created is amazing” and the “We cannot be more proud of you.” She remembers how just as she was about to leave for the best homemade fusilli, she looked back to see people milling about the room and a lone Lena. Lillian came, but for some reason it didn’t look like she was happy with Lena. Lena won fair and square. Even if she only won by a couple more points. Something in Kara compelled her to try to make Lena less sad. She should have been celebrated by everyone, not criticized by those closest to her. She waited until Lillian left to program Botz to give Lena the rounded gemstone she carved at home during her craft sessions. Kara set out to go with her parents and casted one last look back at Lena to find the small stone glistening in her fisted hand and Lex’s arm slung around her shoulders as they left. She hoped Lena would be fine. 

When Kara felt it was time to go to her room she came back to find an unperturbed Lena casually leaning back in her chair. Upon hearing Kara’s entrance, she hooked her foot against the leg of her desk and tipped her head back further to look at Kara. “Hey, finally get over the betrayal yet? I hope you don’t mind, I got a little bored and fiddled with your teleportation device. I toggled the gears and changed an axel to make the transition faster. Wanna see?” Lena shifts into an upright position, “Botz! Ready position!” She grabs the calculator on her desk and throws it through the device placed on the table by her side and it rapidly manifests and flies to the corner where Botz easily catches it. Lena shoots Kara a triumphant smile after she successfully tested her experiment. “I hope you don’t mind the tweaks.”

“No.. actually I can-we can work with this. How far do you think we can get something to travel to?”

“Well as long as I have the right coordinates I’m sure that I can get it to a near exact destination. Why?”

“A little payback is all.”

“Ooh. Kara Zor-El has a dark side? Who’s the target?”

“Alex.”

“Hmm, alright. I’m in.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that. If there’s an opportunity to get back at Alex then I’m in. Plus she won’t know that I was in on this since there’s only you and I. And we both know Botz is on my side so..” Her self satisfied smirk was firmly back in place. “Her coordinates?” Kara took out the directory pamphlet that she used to find Alex in the first place and showed Lena. “Alright, I can work with this. Room number and floor?” 

“Fourth floor, room forty-six.”

The two work together to incorporate a virtual pad that would allow for future use and once everything was set, Kara readied her weapon of choice. 

“A pillow? My work and time has gone into launching a pillow? And keep your grubby hands off of mine,” Lena starts to chuckle as she snatches her pillow back and starts to fluff it. “If a pillow must be launched, it's going to be yours.”

“Buzzkill.”

“Just grab one of your throw pillows. We're going to give it a double meaning ehh? Get it? Throw pillow? As in throw this pillow through space and time into Alex's face.”

“Oh gosh Lena. Leave the jokes for the actual genius of the house.”

“If you're not careful Kara, you'll be the one to get a ‘throw pillow’.” Kara snorts out a laugh and squares herself into a pillow throwing position. 

“ Okay, ready? 3 2 1,” Kara tosses the pillow through the hoop and waits. And waits.

“Right. So I think we forgot to set up a call to see if it actually hit her. That was a little anticlimactic.”

“Darn. Well we'll know if it hit her when I get a earful tomorrow. Not if – because I'm sure of our abilities and I’m sure she’s going to retaliate somehow, so don’t be surprised if I don’t show up in class. This was fun. I kind of see where Nix-Ur was coming from. We would make great partners. Wouldn’t we?” Kara starts to question why she was so against Lena. As a roommate and a partner. Sure they always vied to be first place in all their endeavors but there was no real animosity between the two. They always challenged the other to be better. And that was when she felt a great sense of camaraderie with Lena. “Lena, I’m glad we got paired up to be roommates. I think this is our weird start to friendship. Thank you for helping me,” Kara grins and bumps shoulders with Lena missing the slight squinch to her eyes. “I paused our celebration before but now I’m pressing play!”

“And what do you propose we do?”

“A feast!”

“Kara, as much as I love a good wine and dine it is late. This beauty needs some sleep to ready for her day tomorrow.” 

“Lenaaaa. Okay, I can concede to this request because I never see you sleep and you probably need all the hours you can get. Hey, can I borrow a pillow? Mine got thrown somewhere.” 

“No.”

“Please?”

“You’re such a doofus. Here.” She hands Kara a pillow then goes over to settles down on her own bed. Lena tucks herself in and finds a comfortable position before relaxing herself into the soft mattress. Kara taps the wall against her bed four times and the lights dim. She looks over at Lena’s relaxed form, seeing her chest slowly rise and fall. Kara flops down, ready to let sleep overtake her when she hears a drowsy Lena softly say, “I’m glad to have you as a roommate too. Goodnight Kara.”

“Goodnight Lena. Sweet dreams.” And then she succumbs to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone get the candy reference? Pop rocks recently came back into my life and this whole time I thought they've been discontinued! So to honor the finding, I've incorporated it into the story

**Author's Note:**

> I have pretty much zero knowledge about krypton so if anyone wants to help me out a bit much appreciated and thanks for giving it a go


End file.
